A Monster Like Me
by seriousoncer
Summary: Charming is certain that Snow died whilst traveling through the portal, accompanied by Emma Swan, to the Enchanted Forest, and consults Regina Mills for help. Is she willing to help him? Rating M . This is kind of an AU, set during the second season of the ABC show Once Upon A Time. This story has the pairing EvilCharming which consists of Charming and Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**A Monster like Me**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Regina woke from a faint knocking on her front door, which just increased by the minute. Who is stupid enough to knock on the Evil Queen's door at…? She took a glance at her alarm clock, to find out that it had just passed 2 AM. 2AM! The IQ average in Storybrooke must have dropped over the years, she thought as she glided out of the bed and down the hall with as much grace she could manage in the middle of the night. Even though she was known as a brave, cold-hearted bitch, under all those walls, hid a vulnerable little girl. Regina has caused so much pain and grief; she is scared that someone finally found the courage to kill her.

"Regina, are you awake?" a small voice asked from the other side of the mansion door. She got on her toes and looked through the window, to see a broken David Nolan. His eyes were red and puffy; his shirt was the same one he wore three days ago. How in the marvellous hell would I know what clothes he was wearing three days ago? Regina, stop being such a creep, she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the same, but somehow softer voice.

"I hate to admit this, and you'll probably gloat, but I really need your help." He said and looked her straight in the eyes through the window. Oh fuck, he saw me. Regina, say something!

"Come back when the birds are awake from their slumber, Charming." She told him firmly, and she could see the pain in his eyes. A pang of regret was felt in her chest, but she already said no.

"Regina, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important." She swore she heard a "believe me" muttered under his breath, but she chose to ignore it. Then she caught something she thought she would never hear from Charming's lips.

"Please, Regina" he said in the most careful and vulnerable voice she had ever heard. She cursed herself for taking pity on the man, and opened the door to find a very surprised David. Regina stepped aside so David could walk past her. She caught a sniff of his cologne, and her heart sped up. What the fresh fuckery? She finally recovered, and turned to find David leaning on her staircase.

"What was so urgent that it brought you here of all places?" she asked in her cold Evil Queen-voice.

"I think Snow is dead." He said, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. She could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips. Wait, why do I care for the wellbeing of that brat? Snow had fallen down that portal in a very unfortunate angle, and Miss Swan probably fell on top of her. I always told her that those Granny's burgers were and continue to be lethal.

"How can you be certain of that, Charming? Your daffodils have stopped to bloom I presume?" She snarled at him, but he looked at her with disbelief. He looked almost… hurt?

"We have always been of one heart; I can feel her heartbeat all of the time, but now it just stopped." He told her his explanation, and he watched her reaction. She went from Evil Queen to Regina Mills in a millisecond. This is one complex woman, he thought to himself. However, he could not help to notice that Regina Mills was freaking gorgeous. Her face free of make-up, her hair in a beautiful Dutch -braid. She looked so young, and innocent. She was so short without her six-inch heels. Chocolate orbs saw into his ocean blue ones.

"I don't see where I fit in here. Care to enlighten me?" she asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Just like that, Regina Mills was gone, but the Evil Queen was so present.

"I hoped you would care to help me find them." David said firmly, as he stared into her eyes. Regina shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, clearing her voice before she spoke.

"How dare you? You waltz into my home, take my son away from me, without even consulting him or me about it. And now you come into my home unannounced, once again, and assume that I will help?" her voice rising further at every word, her nostrils were flaring, and the tears that were waiting in the corner of her eyes, ran now freely down her cheeks.

"I- I didn't know. I'm so, so terribly sorry." His heart almost breaking for the woman in front of him, so he took a step forward, but stopped when she flinched and held her hands up as if to cover herself. David's faced paled when it occurred to him that Regina thought he was going to hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Regina."

Her breathing became more rapid than usual and she was clutching her chest. Her arms flung around her own waist, as if she were trying to calm herself down. Tears were falling uncontrollably down her cheeks, but the prince stood as glued to the floor as anyone could.

"Regina, what's going on?" Panic appeared in his eyes as he watched the broken woman fall to her knees. He ran towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Pa- panic attack. C-can't breathe." She said, clutching her robe to steady herself. David remembered he saw a show about panic attacks and how to stop them. However, it included physical contact. If you knew Regina Mills, you would know that she did not care for it. Nonetheless, this was an emergency. He stepped behind her, and crouched down to her level. He hesitated for a moment, but shortly came to his senses. His arms wrapped around her small frame, and he put his chin on her shoulder, whispering reassuring words in her ear. Regina stiffened first at the contact, but seemed to relax into the embrace.

"Breathe with me, Regina. Slow breaths, okay?" he said calmly into her ear. Her head nodded, and shortly her breathing evened out. They stayed in that position a while before Regina spoke up.

"You can let go now." She said in a small, raspy voice. He felt the blush rise up his neck, and he was sure her cheeks were quite reddened too at the moment.

"Yeah, right. Sorry." He said as he rose to his feet, and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"It's quite alright. I guess I should thank you for your assistance." She said and gave him a genuine smile. Regina could tell something was bothering David, but she was too afraid to ask him, thinking it was something she had done.

"Was it my fault?" he asked, gesturing towards Regina.

"No."

"Why are you lying?" he asked her. She looked very taken-a-back; she did not know how to answer.

"I'm not." Mayor Mills carefully taking over her body. She flashed him one of her mayor smiles, many years of training as a politician.

"I can assure you I'm fine. I'm used to take care of myself." She said, but her eyes telling a while different story.

"Yeah, that's what scares me." Her head whipped around so quickly at his words, that she almost lost her breath again. She was so going to regret this later.

"I'll help you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Are you sure she's dead?" Regina asked David as she handed him a cup of tea. He tore his eyes away from the wall and looked her in the eyes. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Not 100 percent, but I've never had a feeling like this. It feels like she has been pushed out of my heart." He let a single tear slip past his cheek.

"It's going to be okay. I am sure they are just fine. Believe me; I've tried to get Snow out of my life for decades." Regina told David to lighten the mood a bit. It did not seem to help. Regina reluctantly leaned over the kitchen counter and put her hand over his. David's head shot up, and his eyes met comforting hazel ones. He lifted his other hand and put it on top of hers, and squeezed it.

"I never should've taken Henry away from you."

"No, you should not have. I shouldn't have burned down villages and killed countless people either, but hey." She said and scoffed. Her life really was a disaster. He snickered a bit, and smiled a sheepish smile pointed at her.

"Thank you, Regina." He let go of her hand and looked at the clock on Regina's stove. It read 4 AM. He had to walk all the way home to an empty apartment, and sleep alone. Again. Then it hit him; Regina is always alone. She literally has no one except Henry, who he had taken away from her. A big pang of guilt hit him in the chest.

"Regina, when you had the panic attack, how did you know it was a panic attack?" he asked and stared curiously at her. Her entire body stiffened, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. How am I going to answer this without mentioning Leopold? She thought and watched as he continued to stare at her.

"Not everyone who confronted me was as pleasant and gentle as you." Regina lifted her gaze from the floor, to find a gaping David. Well great, now he hates me too, she thought as she began to get up, but was stopped by a strong arm grabbing her wrist. This was terrifyingly familiar. The arm spun her around, and she stood a foot away from him. He did not say anything; he just lifted his arm up to her face. As he was just about to touch her cheek, Regina flinched. David stopped his movement as he watched Regina's eyes close slowly. His arm found its way to her cheek, and he cupped it.

"What have they done to you?" he asked, not in a rude way, but like he actually cared for her. David rose to his feet, and positioned himself in front of Regina. She was so afraid that he would hurt her that her entire body started to twitch. However, her feet would not begin to run. She completely froze. She watched as he carefully took a step closer.

"How long has it been since somebody just held you?" he asked and lifted an eyebrow. He lifted an arm, and she flinched again. David took that as an answer. Too fucking long. He felt himself getting mad at the world, and at what it has thrown at her.

"Please, stop." Regina said, with very little conviction in her voice, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. David placed his arm on her shoulder, and her whole body stiffened at his touch.

"May I hold you, Regina?" Regina gave a flabbergasted expression and was contemplating on pinching herself, just to check that she was not dreaming. Prince Charming offering the Evil Queen an embrace.

"Why?" she managed to spit out.

"Because it looks like you need it. So now, may I?" he asked again with a big grin. He opened his arms and awaited her arrival. She carefully took a step closer, her gaze never leaving the floor. Only inches separated their bodies, and at the final step, he closed his arms around her shoulders. Regina, however, stood there stiff like a tree.

"Hug me back, please?" He asked her carefully. She did as asked, and snaked her arms cautiously around his waist. This is oddly comforting, she thought as she snuggled her face closer into his chest. She could almost hear the smirk that was plastered on the prince's face. He won the Evil Queen over with a hug.

"Are you okay, Regina?" he asked, wanting to get inside her head, and figure out the complex woman who was currently cuddling into his chest.

"Yes."

"You want me let go?"

"No." he smiled warmly at her, and placed a chase kiss on the top of her head, one that could be easily missed. Regina did not miss it. She felt it all right. Snow was probably mixing with the stomach acid of some ugly ogre, and here she was snuggling with her husband. This was low, even for her.

"How am I going to get your wife back?" she asked, with David still holding her, and she could swear she felt him stiffen at the question. Regina sensed his arms reluctantly let go of her body, and she automatically took a step back.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this?" he asked her carefully. You could actually see thoughts soaring around in her mind. Clearing her throat first, she spoke quietly.

"I do not know of any phenomena approximating how you explained it. It could be anything, really.

However, I am going to assist your search for your beloved wife." She said, sighing as she did so. Her hold on the teacup tightened, as she watched him get up.

"Come on. Pack a bag." He told her as he watched her reaction. Her head whipped around so fast, that he was certain that she could have sprained it.

"Excuse you?" she answered as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, Queen Cranky Butt. I was going to bring you to the loft, so we can search for Snow and Emma, and you can spend time with Henry."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what do you say? You up for a few days of awesomeness?" he asked her whilst doing a little dance with his shoulders. She tried her best to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. Should I really be doing this? I am a queen; I do not live amongst awful peasants. Still, this is about the wellbeing of my son, and I need to be able to reach David as fast as possible if something were to come up.

"I don't think I have a choice." She said and looked past David, never fully meeting his gaze.

"You'll always have a choice, Regina. With me at least." He said whilst shrugging his shoulders and flashed one of his charming, sheepish smiles.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, Charming. It is not fair to you nor me. However, I will join you to your humble abode." She said, standing regal as ever. I cannot let his charm cloud my judgement, she thought to herself.

"Whatever you say, your Majesty." He could see her cringe at the title, and a huge pan of guilt struck his chest. Many people have called her that, and he doubts it was out of respect.

"I will pack a bag, and meet you at the loft." She said as she walked up the stairs, never waiting for his response.

"Always a pleasure." David muttered under his breath as he turned and walked out of the mansion.

Regina stood frozen at the top of the stairs, sobs ripping through her body as she sank to her knees. She was alone. Again. As always.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The first thing David did when he got back to the loft was to sprint up to the bedroom to check on Henry. He had texted Ruby, and asked her to take care of him while he was gone, but then the whole plot twist with Regina happened, so it took him longer than he expected. Clumsily, he ran up the metal stairs and tripped into the former wolf.

"Hey there! What the hell happened?" Ruby shrieked, but in a whisper, considering Henry who was asleep right next to them. She was clearly not pleased.

"Uh, we talked about Snow and Emma. She has no idea how to get them home, but she is going to help." He said, and scratched his neck awkwardly. Ruby sighed dramatically, and tilted her head towards the boy.

"What about Henry?" she asked, moistening her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"What about him?"

"How is he going to comprehend what is going on? His mother being The Evil Queen, and suddenly she wants to help her arc nemesis?" Ruby saw that David clenched his fists, and she took big step back.

"Don't call her that."

"Call her what?"

"The Evil Queen. She isn't. She's Regina, and she wants to help, so not another word about it." He said, rage filling his normally loving eyes. Ruby had seen that anger before, when someone would confront Snow, but never for anyone else. He was protecting _her_ , of all people.

"Okay, calm down." She help up her hands in a mock-defeat, and took a step back. He seemed to calm down, and cleared his throat.

"Did Henry behave tonight?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, he's the sweetest boy in all of the realms." She said, and smiled down at the sleeping Henry. Ruby gave David a curt nod, and then she went down the metal stairs as quietly she could manage. David ran downstairs to get everything ready for Regina's arrival. The loft was no mansion, but he could at least try to tidy things up a bit. _Has this place ever met a vacuum cleaner?_

After about an hour of hard work, there was a small knock on the door. David smoothed out invisible wrinkles on his jeans, and took a deep breath. His hand found its way to the doorknob, and he twisted it. Behind it was Regina Mills in all of her glory. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a plum blouse tucked inside it, a black blazer and a pair of black six-inch heels. Her hair was straight down, and her lips were painted in a dark red. She looked… stunning. David was the first to talk.

"Hi, you came!" David said, while stepping aside, and allowing her in. Regina shrugged the blazer of her shoulders and put the bag down on the floor.

"Indeed. I said I would, didn't I?" she said, a smirk tugging on her lips.

"That you did." David said, shaking his head at her sass. He watched her as she walked around in the apartment, looking at old photos of himself, Snow, Emma and Henry. She sat the picture onto its rightful place before turning her attention towards David.

"Have you figured out any new information about Mary Margaret and Emma?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but maybe Mr. Go…" he started, but was shortly interrupted by the husky voice of Regina.

"Heck no. We are not asking that imp for help. He would kill them." She said seriously.

"Okay, we'll figure something out. We always do." He said, trying his best to sound sincere and optimistic. Loud steps on the metal stairs interrupted their thoughts, and they both looked up to find a very sleepy Henry. David noticed that Regina backed away from Henry, and held her hands around her own waist, as if to support herself. She was actually respecting Henry's wishes.

"What is she doing here?" the venom in his voice angered David to his core, but chose not to push Henry any further.

"She is here to help you get your mom and Snow back. She offered to help." He said, trying his best to credit Regina for her actions.

"Did she now?" Henry asked a bit suspicious. Regina avoided any eye contact and held her gaze on the floor. Henry darted a look at his adoptive mother. _She looked so much thinner, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her arms were the size of his own. She looked so small and… broken_. Henry felt an unknown feeling in his chest. He felt bad for her. How could he? She was the Evil Queen; she deserved every bit of this. However, this was hard to believe when he saw the woman in front of him. Oh yes, she looked plenty strong, but maybe she had been strong for too long? Before he could stop himself, he walked slowly towards his mother. David watched Henry's actions carefully, and decided to leave them alone, so he stepped outside.

Regina lifted her gaze, but avoided eye contact still. She felt an arm on her shoulder, and she flinched a bit. Henry looked taken a back and could not help the small gasp that came from his lips as he watched his mother's reaction to the small gesture. He carefully pulled his hand back.

"Look at me." He demanded his mother. Henry saw his mother slowly lift her eyes, and stopped when she saw her son's warm and loving orbs.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not intentionally at least. I may have acted a bit childish, but I never meant to hurt you. When I found the storybook, I thought the whole world was divided in two. Good and evil. Black and white. Now I can see there are several colours to a person. And I love every one of your colours, mom. I am a bit hurt that you made me believe I was crazy, but I'll come around." Regina took in every word that her son had just said. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she openly sobbed. Henry's heart broke at the picture in front of him. Regina fell down to her knees, and Henry sat down quickly right next to her and pulled her into his arms, resting his back against the kitchen counter. Regina rested her head on Henry's shoulder, his arms wrapped strongly around her waist.

"You want to know why I'll come around?" he asked her, a small smile pulled his lips when he felt her nod into his neck.

"Because I love you to the moon and back, and so much further."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the follows, the kind words and reviews! I am so glad someone is enjoying my story. English is not my first language, so I apologize for all grammar mistakes. Love to all EvilCharmers!**

David walked into the loft after a one-hour walk around the streets of Storybrooke, to give Regina and Henry some privacy. The sight that met him when he walked through the door melted his heart. Henry was leaning against the kitchen counter, and Regina's head laid still in Henry's small lap. His small fingers were playing with a few strands of his mother's raven hair, and he was humming a lullaby. Regina obviously fell asleep; the woman had not slept for days, thinking that her son hated her. David stepped carefully so he would not interrupt them, but he stood at the corner of the bedroom door and just listened.

" _Lavender's blue dilly dilly, lavender's green, when I am king, dilly dilly, you will be queen. Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so_." Henry's soft voice was filling the entire apartment with so much love. Regina began to stir, so David literally dove into the bedroom to escape her wrath.

Henry looked down at his mother, and a huge grin spread all over his face. His mother, the so-called Evil Queen, was smiling in her sleep. Henry felt bad for his mother, she had changed for the better ever since Emma came to Storybrooke and they cooperated to save him from the sleeping curse. His thoughts were interrupted by a small, raspy voice.

"I used to sing that one to you." Regina said, her eyes still closed. Henry ran his hand over his mother's hair. Regina's heart swelled at the small gesture.

"I remember I used to love it. Too bad I can't recall all of the words." Henry stated with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I am not singing, Henry." She said with a small laugh.

"Oh, come on mom. I've heard you sing a hundred times before!" Henry raised his voice, to sound more convincing.

"Yes, but my sworn enemy was not EAVESDROPPING in the next room." Regina called out Charming, who was so surprised by the sudden yelling that he tripped over the rug that laid on the floor. The pair heard a muttered " _shit_ " coming from behind the stairs. David fell face first right in front of the stairs. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, Regina and Henry burst out laughing. A full stomach-ache-laugh. It was music to David's ears; still, he was surprised that Regina knew he was there in the first place.

"That was not funny! I could've died, or worse!" David screamed at them.

"And what's worse than dying, Charming?" Regina challenged him.

"My money maker could have been smashed!" David said, his hands gesturing towards his face. That had them laughing even more, Henry was clutching his stomach and Regina was drying her tears. David could not help but to smile at them. They looked so carefree and genuinely happy.

"Mom?" Henry asked, his head now turning towards Regina.

"Yes, dear?"

"I have to tell you something really important." Henry said with the most serious face she has ever seen. She pushed herself of off his lap and sat next to her son.

"What is it?" she asked, and took his hands in hers.

"I…I..." he started. Regina was growing rather impatient, and decided to channel her anger into patience.

"Proceed." She said, and swallowed her anger.

"I am really, really hungry." Henry finally said, with a huge smirk on his lips. His smile only grew larger, when his mother playfully swatted her hand against his head.

"And the Oscar goes to… Henry Mills!" David yelled, much to Regina's annoyance.

"Henry _Daniel_ Mills." Both mom and son corrected automatically. The pair gave each other a sweet smile.

"That was not funny, Henry! You scared the living crap out of me!" she yelled, while laughing.

"Now you know how I feel!" David yelled from the kitchen.

"You were in no danger, and it was your own fault, Charming." Regina stated nonchalantly, and got up on her own two feet, her heels digging into her flesh rather painfully.

"How is it my fault that you scared the Jesus out of me?! Tell me, woman!" he said playfully whilst leaning on the kitchen counter. Regina reached up towards the cupboard to get herself a glass, but was too short to grab it. A huff of annoyance escaped her lips as she turned around towards David, her eyes on fire.

"Oh, you better run." Henry stated jokingly. Regina walked slowly, but regal as hell, towards David. David almost took a step back; she truly had the poise and composure of a scary queen. Regina entered his personal space, and he audibly swallowed. Henry was laughing his butt off, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you implying that it was my fault?" Regina asked innocently, her head held high, and with so much authority in her voice. Regina lifted her perfectly sculpted eyebrow when he did not answer. David finally came to his senses, and coughed.

"No, ma'am, _sir_ , Madame Mayor, queen, my… your Majesty." David finally settled on after many tries. Henry was literally in need of an inhaler and deodorant. Regina finally broke character, and bent over laughing as well. David stood stunned as ever, he was so scared of what just happened. Regina had so much power over him, even if he wanted it or not.

"That was not funny. I thought you were going to bite my head off, and reattach it, just to saw it off again. Christ, Regina." He said, almost on the verge of tears, but her smile was so radiant, that he could not help but to smile himself. Henry, however, had problems breathing and sitting up straight.

"Regina, control your asthmatic dog." David said, pointing towards Henry, who just laughed more at his comment, and Regina joined him as well. After a good ten minutes, the three of them finally calmed down.

"Mom, can I meet Hansel, Gretel and Grace at the diner?" he said with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, can you?" she said with a grin plastered on her face.

"May I?" he said, obviously annoyed at the fact that his mother chose to correct his grammar now. David just huffed, Regina shot him a deadly glare, and he immediately stopped smiling. David mouthed ' _take me with you_ ' at a now giggling Henry, but Regina just swatted David's chest.

"Yes, you may. However, I want you back at the loft at 8 PM, precisely. Do you understand?" she asked him, the authority back in her voice.

"Yeah, I can understand English, mom." Henry shot back, whilst rolling his eyes. Regina's eyebrows shot up her forehead and right into her hairline. David tried his best to stifle a laugh at the boys comment.

"What did you say?" she said, putting on her Evil Queen-voice. Yeah, that was a thing, and it was goddamn terrifying.

"Just that I love you very much, and I will absolutely be back at 8." Henry ran towards his mother and gave her a crushing hug.

"That's what I thought." Regina said, while patting Henry's back. He let go of his mother, ran towards David, and gave him a hug.

"I'll be back in 4 hours. No funny business!" Henry said as he walked out the door, pointing his fingers between the very confused adults. The door closed shut with a big slam.

"Did he… did your son just give us the speech?" David asked Regina with a flabbergasted expression that Regina would normally point out, but she was equally surprised.

"It would appear so." She said, her gaze never leaving the spot where her son stood. How were they going to fix this problem? It had been 4 weeks since Miss Swan and Snow fell through the portal, and it was all her fault. If Miss Swan had not saved her, there would be no more problems for the heroes. _Would anyone ever miss me if I were to disappear? Would someone search for me?_ She thought to herself.

"I would." David told her, very aware that she did not mean to say it aloud, he could not help the sad smile that formed his lips. Regina whipped her head around and looked at him in disbelief.

"I did… I was… How… Why?" This was the first time he had ever heard the great queen stutter, and it was apparent that she was not used to her words failing her. He knew that she was insecure and self-conscious, so he had learned that she could use a confidence-boost time and again. David scratched his neck awkwardly, and cleared his throat.

"Well, you're Henry's mother, and if he was sad I would be too. You are quite funny when you try, and you would do anything to protect those you love, even if you don't want to admit it, you love other people than Henry. You are kind, sweet, and beautiful, on the inside and out. So yes, I would miss you a lot, and I wouldn't stop looking until I found you. Okay?" Regina looked taken-aback by the compliments, and could not help the tears that swelled up in her eyes. Regina drew in a breath of air to steady her voice so it would not fail her.

"Why would you say that? I am broken. I am shattered, and some of the pieces are missing so that I can never be fixed. My life is a mess, I am a mess." She said, the tears finally streaming down her flushed cheeks. David felt the rawness and the vulnerability in her words and was sad and glad to finally know how Regina Mills truly felt. He had to pick out the right words and do so very carefully. He took a step forward and put his hands on each of hers.

"Regina, life is a generous, broken gift. There are six billion pieces just waiting to be fixed. However, you're the only one that fascinates me and the only one I truly want to fix." He admitted, and looked her straight in the eyes.

He could feel this strange tingling in his chest when he saw her comforting orbs staring back at him. He felt himself leaning forward, and his gaze dropped to her plump lips. Regina's eyes fluttered close and her lips parted slightly, her chest tightening in anticipation. Their noses slightly brushing, their breaths melted together in the best way possible. It was so wrong. So wrong that it felt right. David's lips grazed Regina's slowly, not fully connecting them. Regina was growing rather impatient, so she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. David closed the final gap between them, and their lips met in the softest kiss either of them had ever felt.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. There's been a death in the family, so my mind has been elsewhere. Well, enough about me. Enjoy some EvilCharming.**

Regina finally got to her senses and pulled away rather quickly. She took a large step back, and held her hands up defensively.

"We should not be doing this. This cannot happen, David." She said and took a large breath of air, and started pacing around the living room. David let out a long and painful sigh, and ran a hand through his ash-blond hair.

"I _know_ , Regina."

"You are married to my ex-step-daughter, for Christ' sake!" she yelled at the nothingness in front of her.

David took a few steps forward so he was behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder and David could tell that she immediately relaxed at his touch. The smallest of smiles spread across his face at the reaction he got from such a small gesture. Regina is not used to being cared for, and David wanted to change that. He wanted her to feel important, having someone that is concerned for her well-being, someone that holds her at night, someone who will love her through thick and thin, through the good and the bad. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks _; he_ wanted to be that person forRegina. _He_ wanted to hold her close and feel her every move.

He had never felt this way, not even with Snow. Of course, he loved Snow, and that he always will, but there are different kinds of love. There is a large difference between loving someone and being in love with someone, and there was no doubt, which feeling he had towards Regina. _How could he have been so oblivious to what was right in front of him? That_ is why Snow was being pushed out of his heart; Regina was entering and slowly taking over his heart in the best way possible. _He was falling in love with Regina Mills_.

David buried his face in Regina's neck, still standing behind her, and snaked his arms around her waist. He smiled when she did not pull away, but rather fell back into his embrace. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder, and he buried himself further into her hair.

"I ruined your life." Regina simply stated, out of nowhere.

"No, you did not. You just made it a lot harder and more complicated. Sure, I resented you for keeping me away from my wife and daughter, but sending Emma to this world was not your fault. Snow and I decided that sending Emma through that portal would be her best chance." He said to her. He did not blame Regina, but he wanted to know why. Why she hated Snow, why she never let anyone see the amazing woman behind the mask, why she became the Evil Queen. Of course, he had heard about Daniel, but he just knew that Regina lost him.

"I wish I never cast that stupid curse. It is my fault, David. You don't have to sugar-coat things for me. I know this one is on me." She said, pushing his hands away from her waist, and turning around to face him.

"It is your fault, but not only yours. Your past, your subjects, your family, Snow and of course Rumpelstiltskin. They all made your life a living hell, and I do not feel sorry for you." He said seriously. He saw that Regina looked hurt because of his harsh words, but he was not finished. She wanted to walk away from him, yell at him for talking to her in that way. She just could not. Her words were unable to describe how she felt.

"I admire you." She heard David say, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

" _What_?" she asked with a surprised expression.

"I admire you. I admire your bravery, you heart, your confidence and most importantly; your beautiful self." He said, his eyes illuminating care and raw honesty. The sob that came from Regina was heart breaking. She was not used to being complimented and cared for. She grew up with Cora and Rumpelstiltskin for crying aloud, not exactly what you would call a dream-team. David finally pulled a crying Regina into his arms, and cradled her head lovingly. This was all too familiar to Regina. Arms that protected her from all harm, saying all the right words and genuinely caring. Daniel. Someone cared for her again, and it was terrifying.

"A penny for your thoughts?" David asked Regina carefully, swaying them as he did.

"They are not worth your generous offer." She snarled back at him, and was flabbergasted when he just snorted at her comment.

"Come on, Regina" he said, placing his lips against her head and ran his hand over the back of her head. She let out a long sigh in defeat before clearing her throat.

"I guess I am not used to having someone willing to show me where my armour ends, and where my skin begins." She answered in a small whisper that only David could hear, and it was the most beautiful confession he had ever heard.

"You won't ever need an armour around me. I will never hurt you." David said firmly into her hair.

"You can't possibly promise me that." She said, with a slight hint of a whimper in her voice.

"Then you'll have to take my word for it." David answered her with a smile on his mouth, before leaning down and planting a kiss on the crown of her head. David tightened his arms around her small form. She has lost so much weight, he could snake his arms all the way around her.

"We won't work, you know that?" she asked him so silent, she did not really want the honest answer; she wanted to live in this dream for a little longer.

"Do not say that, Regina. Why would you say that?" he asked her, stepping away from her to look her in the eyes.

"Because of Snow and-"he interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence.

"That's bullsh… crap, and you know it. Real reason, please?" he asked her and pulled her into an embrace with all the care and love he had in his every fibre.

"No one could ever love a monster like me." She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. The woman in front of him was so unknown. He had never seen Regina like this before. There was so much vulnerability and fright in her eyes, she was scared to death.

"You are not a monster. And I can see myself loving you. Hell, I am starting to fall in love with you, have for several days now! So don't you ever dare say that no one cares about you!" He said, he had to take a breath to steady himself after that shocking outburst. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she held him even tighter and let out a throaty laugh.

"Or what?" she asked through a teary smile.

"Or I'll… I'll scream out ' _Regina Mills is a total hottie, and she's got a smoking ass'_ from the top of my lungs in the middle of the street." He said seriously while Regina just laughed at him and gasped for air.

"You would not." Regina said, and stepped away from his embrace to look into his comforting eyes.

"Try me." He said and mimicked a well-recognized hair flip that had Regina laughing even more. She gave it a lot of thought before she settled on an action.

"No one cares about me." She said, not as convincing as the last time, but the doubt was still there.

"That's it." David said, whilst he stepped away from her and headed towards the door. He ran down the stairs, whit a pleading Regina right behind him.

"David, stop! I mean it!" she said, trying to grab his arm and make him stop, but she was too late. He easily twisted out of her grip and opened the last door. Regina just stopped and yelled at him.

"Stop, you moron!" she yelled while laughing a beautiful laugh.

"I will most certainly not! Now, her majesty can kiss my shepherd ass." he said, while forming his hands as a megaphone.

" **REGINA MILLS IS A TOTAL HOTTIE AND SHE'S GOT A SMOKING ASS**!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, just as promised. Every single person in Storybrooke must have heard the statement.

"Hush, you dufus!" she said, running towards him and covering his mouth with her hand. On the other side of the street, Granny was taking her mid-day stroll when she heard the screaming. She basically shat her pants. She had to mutter her laugh under her breath when she saw whom it was, and decided to leave the pair alone.

"What the fuck, Davis?!" Regina screeched, and David cringed at the sound. Still, he could not help but to laugh; he had gotten the upright mayor to curse. A joyous laugh escaped his lips, and she just smacked his arm.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, her face totally void of any kind of emotion. He gained some air and composure, and began to talk.

"You just said 'fuck'." He said, giggling like a little boy. Regina's face softened a bit and she stepped closer, invading his personal space.

"Yeah, so? Want to make a bet if I can get you to say it?" she said, and winked at him as she turned around and walked away from a very stunned David.

" _Fuuuuuuck_ …" David whispered as he totally checked the mayor's ass out. He should not be checking Regina out. He should do everything to find Snow and Emma. _Shit, he was in so much trouble._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: CHECK TRIGGER WARNING! Heyyy, remember me? Okay, I know you've waited a long time for an update, but I've just recently moved from Europe to the US, so no hate! I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Witout any further ado, chapter six, ladies and gents!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND MENTAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE.**

«Mom!» Regina heard someone yell from the door of the quaint, little diner. She turned around at the familiar voice, and was greeted by a boy who was sprinting towards her.

«Henry, where are your manners?» Regina scolded Henry when she noticed several people were staring at them. The teenager looked at Regina with a guilty smile, and muttered a sorry.

«Why where you screaming bloody murder when you ran down the door?» Regina asked Henry whilst fixing Henry's shirt. Henry swatted her hands gently away, and stared her down until she pulled her hand away.

«I have good news!» Henry said, and his mother whipped her head up fast. There was a pregnant pause before Regina talked.

«Are you going to enlighten me on these news or…?»

«Yeah, of course. The well!» Henry said and help up his hands to show his enthusiasm and waited for his mother to join his little dance, but she did no such thing.

«I don't follow. The well?» she asked her son.

«Yeah, the well. Y'know, the place where all magic in this town first arrived? We, or rather you, can make a portal!» Henry exclaimed so loud that Granny actually sushed him. He nodded to her as to show her he understood the request.

«It's not a bad idea…» Regina said carefully.

«Damn straight!» Henry said and held up his right hand as to give his mother a high-five.

«Henry Daniel Mills, I will not tolerate such foul language!» Regina was in the middle of giving her son a speech about life, when she heard somone giggle in the behind her. She turned around to find Daivd coughing and burying himself in the paper.

«Is there something you would like to say, Charming?» Regina had been avoiding him for days after the incident in the streets of Storybrooke.

«Uh, yeah, your Mom's right, lil'man.» Charming said, whilst awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He put the paper down, and got up from his seat. Regina watched him walk over to their booth, and instantly scooted as far away as she could get. Henry raised an questioning brow, but his mother gave him a _'we will dicuss this later_ ' kind of look.

«Regina, we should check out the well.» David said to her.

«There is no _we_ , Charming.» Henry coughed and Regina sighed in defeat and closed her eyes.

«Fine, we'll meet at the town line. Be there at 1 PM. Don't be late.» Regina said while gathering her things, and standing up.

«Henry, come on. You have to og to school.» Henry obeyed his mother right away, and a 'bye David' was muttered under his breath.

When Regina came back at the mansion, she felt this splitting headache, she hadn't felt in weeks. The migranes had started to come back at the arrival of Emma Swan and all the fighting that came with her. She had them back in the Enchanted Forest because of… her husband and his way of showing love and kindness towards his seventeen year old wife. She always had to be on edge, always fidgety and waiting for that firm hand to connect with her face. Or his hand pulling her hair into the bed chambers after he yelled at her for eating. She wasn't even eating that much. It was only an apple. As a queen she always had to look attractive, and to look healthy did not make it on the list of things that made you beautiful in his eyes. Regina never had any sweets, cake or regular food ever. Henry asked her once, why she never ate more than half a plate, or never had any dessert, but she could never bring herself to tell a ten year old boy that awful story.

The story of how his grandmother almost starved his mother to death, or used so tight restrains that she actually broke four ribs and punctured a lung. Or how Leopold, a sixty year old man, took advantage of having a young wife, and how she was called fat and ugly if she ate like a normal person. How Rumplestiltskin kept her locked in her own bedroom without food for days as a punishment for not wanting to kill a little girl. How the thought of food mde her sick to her stomach, because it reminded her of her not being good enough. Good enough for her husband, her subjects, her father, her mother and all of the rest.

The doorbell oulled regina out of her thoughts, and her wobbly feet stumbled towards the door. She carefully turned the knob, not really caring anymore who's on the other side.

«Hey, you ready to g … Are you okay? You look a bit … off?» David asked carefully and cosed the door behind him. He took a step closer towards her, but she held her hands up and backed away.

«I am fine, Mr. Nolan.» she said with a curt nod, and strutted towards the chair that her coat laid on.

«Mr. Nolan? Are you sure you're up for this? It can wait, y'know?» He asked and helped her with the coat. Just as he was finished with helping her, she spun fast around to face him. Her eyes flickered with conflict before she shook her head and headed towards the door.

«We are leaving now. Stay here if you'd like.» She said and walked out the door. David just gave an exhausted huff, before he followed her out. David saw Regina getting in to her Mercedes, and hes at in the passanger seat.

«I'mma just ride with you, saving gas and stuff.» He sad whilst shrugging. Regia just gave a scoff of annoyance before driving out of the driveway.

Five minutes into the drive, Regina could feel the headache slowly coming back, and she flinched. Of course Charming had to notice.

«Okay, now I know something is wrong. What is it?» He asked turning his body towards her to study her features and expressions.

«I… I have migranes. They come and og, and right now they're obviously coiming.» She told him firmly, gripping the steering wheel tighter eith each word. The memories of Leopolds body on top of hers, Rumple's words and Cora's restraining magic literally sucking the air out of her. The way all of the residents in Storybrooke turne don her the minute the curse broke. The way Henry left her. Everyone left her. No one stayed.

She felt something touching her arms as she came to her senses. Her head turned slowly, only to find David watching her with compassion and care in his eyes.

«Are you sure you're okay?»

«Of course.» Came her famous, automatic response.

«Are you lying?» He looked her straight in the eyes, and they kept that contact because Regina had stopped the car a long time ago. Tears gathered in her eyes before she responded.

«Of course.» she said, whilst a tear escaped down her cheek. David took his seatbelt off and threw himself on Regina and held her tight. Regina just shook in his embrace, only a few sobs escaping her lips as her past haunted her memory.

«What's wrong, Regina?»

«My headaches. They occurr because of my fears.» She simply said, still close to David.

«Your fears? How come?»

«It's a curse my mother placed upon me as a child to get rid of my fears. Everytime I got scared or frightened, I would gett hese splitting headaches. I haven't been scared in a while, and it's all hitting me at once. It's just a tad overwhelming.» She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

«That's awful! Ho the fuck does that to their own child? But, you mut be really scared to have these painful headaches.» Regina just remained quiet, so David just continued.

«What are you afraid of, Regina?» _Where to start?_ , Regina thought to herself.

«My mother, losing Henry, being lonely and y…» she started, but suddenly stopped.

«And what?»

«You. I'm afraid of you.»


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **A/N: First off, I would like to apologise for all grammar mistakes/ typos in the last chapter, I did not have my correction program, neither a dictionary. Enjoy chapter 7! Love you guys!**_

 _«You. I am afraid of you.»_

David didn't fully understand what she had meant with the statement, but as he watched Regina, he finally got it. Regina was afraid of abuse. Of rape. Of cruel and awful words. Regina was afraid of him. Regina was shaking, mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy.

«Me? Why?» he asked, taking her hand in his, and running his thumb in soothing circles on the back of her hand.

«Because… Every person who has asked me to trust them or even love them, hurt me in ways you couldn't even imagine." Regina looked up upon his face and cupped his cheek, before continuing.

"You don't want this. I'm ruined, and you'll never be happy with someone like me." She said, taking her hand out of this and got out of the car in lightning speed. She could hear David calling her name behind her, but all her body would do was run. She ran into the woods, passing trees and flowers, not bothering to admire their beauty, which her father had told her to always do.

" _You have to appreciate the beauty in everything, and show respect or else the universe will punish you."_

" _You're lucky you're pretty, no one wants an ugly AND stupid wife."_

" _You're not good enough to get dinner."_

" _You're fat; I don't want to touch you this evening. Skip dinner tomorrow."_

All of her thoughts and worst nightmares swirling around in her head, and every hand that was laid upon her skin ran through her mind, and would never stop. They never stopped. They were always there. Always. No matter if she behaved or tried to think of something else, her mind always went back. Always.

Suddenly, Leopold was approaching her in the woods. She squinted her eyes, and her face paled. It was him. He was here, in the woods. Regina screamed to the top of her lungs and started running, but he grabbed her hand and spun her around quickly. She had no other choice than to try to hit him in the chest, but he grabbed her fists.

"Regina, it's me. It's okay. I'm here." Regina was in a trance, but she stopped hitting and took a step back. She expected to see the lust and hatred in Leopold's eyes, but was met by loving, kind orbs.

"David?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Yeah Regina, it's me. I've got you." After his words, Regina slumped against him, her entire body wrecking with heart-breaking sobs and screams. He looked down, and kissed the crown of her head. _What happened back there_ , he thought to himself. He had heard the tales about the Evil Queen, but from this angle, the evil-moniker seemed a bit off. He only saw a woman that was strong as hell, but she had never felt love in the way it is supposed to be felt. She had never felt safe in anyone's arms. Never heard those three words. Always hate. David could hear Regina clearing her throat, and snuggling deeper into the warmth of his chest.

"Don't leave me, please."

Without hesitation David said, "I wouldn't even dream of it." At his words, David could feel Regina relax a bit. After a few minutes, Regina loosened her grip, and took a few steps back.

"We have to find the well." Regina said, avoiding eye contact whatsoever. She started pacing around, looking for nothing, trying to make sense of things.

"Regina, it can wait, I'm sure-"

"Don't coddle me, David. We have to find them sooner or later."

"I am not coddling you, I just wanted to make sure-"

"Your concerns are not necessary." With that, she left David, and took large steps around the woods. David had no choice but to follow her, so he did just that. After a good 30 minutes, there were visible paths they could follow. Regina was still wound up, you could tell by her wobbly feet. They got to a clearing, and in the corner of her eye, Regina spotted the well. However, something wasn't right. It was illuminating green light all over the forest. Regina was just about to take a step closer when she felt an arm hold her back.

"That could be dangerous." He said, still holding her arm. Regina quickly pulled her arm to her chest, and began walking away.

"It's fine. It's Mr. Gold's magic, I can recognize it." With that, she carefully walked to the well and looked down it. It was total blackness that met her eyes, and she could hear a faint "help" down there. She recognized that voice right away. The light illuminating the forest, she recognised as the infamous "Death Curse". _Of-fucking-course, I am going to kill that imp_ , Regina thought to herself.

"What is it?" David crept up behind her and looked down the well. Suddenly he was pushed backwards by Regina, and as he tried to get up, he noticed that his feet were glued to the ground. Regina turned around and looked at him, with tears in her eyes. He had this feeling in his stomach that he was not going to like this at all. Regina rolled up her sleeves, took out her phone, and typed something in it. She took a deep breath and walked up towards the well, not even turning around once. When she got to the edge of the well, she finally turned around with tears springing her eyes and her hands shaking uncontrollably. David understood what was about to happen, and he did not like it at all.

"Regina, please, don't."

"I'm sorry." Was all he heard before Regina's beautiful, small hands connected with the green, illuminating death curse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _A/N: Okay, so I figured that I can write shorter chapters (around 1000 words), BUT update more frequently, like every other day. Like always, reviews and follows are welcome! Love you! PS, This chapter will pull on your heart strings._

" _I'm sorry." Was all he heard before Regina's beautiful, small hands connected with the green, illuminating death curse._

Pain. Everything hurt, even her pinkie toe. _What the hell happened?_ Regina cracked one open to see a blonde mane and someone standing behind her, and a little boy wrapped around the blonde mane. She heard "welcome back" before her eyes flickered close, and darkness consumed her.

The green cloud surrounded Regina's small body, and she let out screams in agony and her body wrecked in different directions. I t looked horrible, and the worst part is that David was glued to the ground so he could not help her at all. Tears ran down his face at the sound of his newfound love interest screaming in pain. Suddenly, all of the green smoke disappeared in a vortex above Regina, and she fell limb down on the ground. David tried running to her, but he was still glued to the ground. He looked down, trying to find something to help him get loose when he heard it.

"David?" A female voice said, and he reluctantly looked up to face his daughter smiling at him.

"Emma! Oh, are you ok?" he asked, and when he tried to rush to her, he noticed that the magic was gone. He got up, ran to Emma, and gave her a hug. He pulled away after a few moments, and looked at her.

"Where's Snow?" he asked, looking behind Emma, searching for his wife. Emma's face instantly fell, and she moved her gaze down to her feet.

"Where's Mary Margaret, Emma?" Henry asked, looking at his grandfather. Emma looked up to meet David's understanding face. He was pale and sweaty, and he started backing backwards.

"She… She had to choose." That's all David needed to understand what happened in the Enchanted Forest. Snow had sacrificed herself for Emma. And Emma felt bad.

"This is not your fault, Emma. It was her choice. She is…was your mom, and she loved you dearly." He said seriously, with tears streaming down his face. They all engulfed each other in a big, warm hug until Henry pulled away.

"Where's mom?" he asked, and he watched as David's face instantly paled to an almost green colour. David started running up towards the well and looked on the other side of it.

"Emma, call 911, right now!" he said, whilst spotting Regina in the dirt by the edge of the well, blood running from her mouth and nose. There still was tears on her cheeks and she had two black eyes, and her entire body was full of bruises and open wounds. David leaped down, and pulled her into his lap. She was ice cold, and her normally beautiful, olive skin now resembled to the colour of snow.

"Regina, please wake up." He shook her shoulders, only to find out her entire body was limp and had no movement whatsoever. He pulled his hand out to her neck and felt after a pulse. There was this long pause.

"David? Is she okay? She looks really bad." David spun his head around to find Henry wearing his brave face, but David could see the tears in the little boy's eyes.

"She's 'gonna be fine, Henry." David held his hand still for several minutes. The only sound to be heard was the birds chippering in the wind, and Emma explaining the directions to the ambulance. Then, the most beautiful thing David had ever felt rose under his fingertips. A weak, but present, pulse could be felt. The biggest grin David had ever had, spread over his face.

"What? What is happening?" Henry asked, running towards his brunette mother and David.

"She's alive, Henry!" he said, happy tears streaming down his face, as he bent down and kissed the crown of her head. David lifted her up, bridal style, careful not to touch any of her wounds. He carried her all the way through the forest, not even flinching once. She was so light; she barely had anything but bones on her body. She felt so fragile and vulnerable in his strong arms. Come to think of it, Regina always wore dresses and pantsuits; however, she always wore something over to hide her shrinking body. But when did she start to shrink and why?

"Are they coming, Emma?" he asked through gritted teeth. Around him was the road; he had run all the way from the well to the town line in under 5 minutes. That had to be a record or something. He looked down to check on Regina when he saw it. Regina had blood coming out of her ears, mouth and nose. Not a good sign.

"Yeah, they're on their way over. What the hell happened to her?" She asked, pointing mindlessly around her, pacing the ground liker her mother… used to do. He could now see the resemblance between the mother and child, everything was the same; except his blond hair.

"She saved you. She took on the deadliest curse known to man to save you. Even Snow." Emma stood there, her eyes widened comically and her mouth agape.

A sniffling noise brought him out of his thoughts. David looked down to find Henry stroking his brunette mother's cheek. The only sound that was heard right there and then, was a little boy's voice, thick with tears.

" _Lavender's blue dilly dilly, lavender's green, when I am prince dilly dilly, you must be my queen._ "


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

All Henry could think about was his mom. Regina took on the deadliest curse known to man, only to save her nemesis and Emma. It didn't make any sense whatsoever. The ambulance had arrived shortly after Emma had called. However, when they arrived, they refused to help her, since she was the Evil Queen, and she had never done anything for them. All she inflicted was either misery or pain. The common feeling was that she could live with that, or as it now looked like, die. The ambulance left as fast as it came. David became furious, and Emma no better. All Henry could do was stand there and watch his mother kick the gravel and his other mother's life hanging by a very thin thread.

Henry was pulled out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his shoulder, and a subtle smell of vanilla. He could recognize that smell anywhere, anytime.

"Is she gonna' be okay, Emma?" Henry whispered, staring into the fireplace, and pushing the fire with a stick. Emma had decided that she was going to stay with Henry, Regina and David at the mansion, until Regina got well. If she ever would.

"I… I don't know, kid." Emma answered back with a certain break in her voice. Honestly, things did not look great for Regina, but she did not have the heart to tell Henry that. She couldn't help but to feel guilty for all of this. If Regina never had taken on the curse, this would never happened. Emma turned towards the door as she heard it squeak. David was standing there, pointing her over, as if he did not want Henry to see him. She rose to her feet quickly, gave Henry a kiss on his temple.

"I'll be right back, kid." Emma said as she left the living room, and followed David into the hall. David just stood there, scratching the back of his neck. Emma was starting to get impatient, and David was behaving strangely, awkward almost.

"What is it, David? You're starting to freak me out here." David snapped out of his thoughts, and focused his attention back at Emma, shifting his eyes between Emma and the floor.

"I kissed her."

"What? Who did you kiss?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. David muttered a name under his breath, but Emma could not quite catch it.

"Come again?" Emma said, David just coughed to clear his throat, and straightened his neck.

"I kissed Regina."

"You what?!" David flinched at Emma's shriek, and Henry who had heard the scream, came running into the hall in fear.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked a little out of breath. He went over to where Emma was standing, mouth open in shock, tears gathering in the inner corners of her eyes. Fear sent a chilling feeling down Henry's back as realization hit him in the gut.

"Is my mom…?" Tears running down Henry's cheeks as he began panting uncontrollably as the unenviable feeling kept rushing through is body. Guilt hit David's heart, as he understood what Henry saw of this situation. He surged forward and pulled Henry into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Henry, no. She is alive. She's gonna' be okay." All that could be heard was the sobs of a scared little boy. David lifted his gaze towards Emma, only to be met by an empty space. Emma was gone.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

 _Pain. Blood_. That was all Regina could sense. No, wait. There was another feeling, but she could not quite identify it. It felt like this tingling in her stomach, like a movement. Was it excitement? No, she had nothing to be excited over. _Why does my mouth produce so much saliva? Oh, no. No. Anything but that._ She could not even finish her thoughts before her entire stomach emptied itself on the floor. Pushing herself back on the surface where she was currently placed, hurt like a bitch. She could not remember the last time she was in this much physical pain. Maybe back at the palace? She felt a cough ripple through her body, and as it did, pain surged all the way from her head down to her toes. Her tired hands fisted the sheets and she buried her head in the pillow placed under her head. She was most definitely not in the forest anymore. Someone actually cared enough to pick her up. _David_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound coming from her left. She carefully turned her head, and squinted her eyes open. _Oh yes, that is definitely a black eye._

"Oh my God, you're awake!" David surged forward and cupped Regina's cheek in his hand. Her bruises looked even worse now; they were purple and blue, and her lip was covered in blood. The room was filled with relieved laughter, as he kissed Regina on the crown of her head. He carefully lifted her up into an sitting position, and helped her lay back against a tower of soft pillows.

"Wh… what happened?" Regina's voice was unbelievable dry and raspy, like she had not done anything else but smoking cigars for 30 years. _She's probably thirsty as hell._ He grabbed the cup he had put down for her, and held it up toward her mouth. She hurriedly grabbed the straw between her lips, and enjoyed the sensation of coolness down her throat.

"You took on the death curse." David said, to answer her earlier question. She swallowed painfully as he tried to move her neck towards David, who was currently seated at the edge of her bed.

"I vomited on the floor. I'm so sorry." She said, tears in the corners of her eyes. David looked down on the other side of the bed, and just took her hand in his.

"Regina, you do not need to apologize. I'll clean it up, no worries." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it warmly. Regina gave him a small smile, but he noticed the conflict in her eyes. She quickly pulled her hand back to her chest, her brows furrowed in pain. David reached for the painkillers on the nightstand, quickly unscrewed the top, and gave Regina the pills. She quickly swallowed the combination of pills and water which were somewhat soothing to her throat.

"Where's Henry?" She asked, worry taking over her, trying to sit up and look around, only to be stopped by David's careful hands. He put her down, and pulled the duvet over her.

"He's safe. He's in his bedroom sleeping, it is 3 AM after all." He said, yawning as he checked his watch. She visibly relaxed at his words. Her little prince was safe. She had done her job.

"And Emma and Snow?" she asked closing her eyes in pain as she laid back down. Confusion raised within her when David did not respond, but rather sitting there, white as a ghost. He coughed, and rose up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Emma made it."

"But what about Snow?" she asked, her voice as small as David had ever heard it. Dread filled Regina's body, as it hit her.

"No." Was all that came out of David's lips. He shifted awkwardly, before clearing his throat. He looked at Regina, and her face was literally unreadable and expressionless. David walked towards the door, telling Regina that he was grabbing a bucket to clean up the vomit by the bed. Regina just laid there, her story with Snow running through her memory.

" _I'm Snow. Snow White."_

" _I love you, Regina."_

" _You're going to be my new mother now."_

" _Why do you have that bruise? Did you fall of Rocinante?"_

" _Regina, I'm tired. I just want my stepmother back. Leave my family alone. You can have the kingdom."_

" _No, the good person I used to know is long gone, but, oh, how I hope she comes back soon."_

One solitary tear ran down Regina's cheek. This was it. Her victory. It was not supposed to feel like this; she felt horrible and sorrow was filling her body. She actually _missed_ her. Her smile, how her laughter would fill the palace, even in the darkest of times. She was the light. Regina had felt weak for needing a little girl; but then again, she was just a little girl herself. A little girl who needed something to feel anything at all. She would rather feel anger, than feeling numb. Snow was the closest thing she had to a friend all those years at the palace, even though she was a naïve, optimistic girl who told her secret. She was hope. Now, her hope was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 **A/N: I would like to thank my lovely beta, _LMPsisterhood,_ for taking interest in my story, and being a wonderful person! Check out her stories, dears! Happy Once-Sunday, and enjoy. Reviews are like candy, so gimme please…**

Henry woke by a loud, sudden crash, just down the hall. He could hear glass breaking, and raised voices. It sounded a lot like Emma. There was a man too, but Henry could not quite identify the voice. It sounded very familiar; it was warm, but harsh. Calm, but raised. Henry stepped out into the hall that was brightened up by the light illuminating from downstairs. The closet door was open, which always used to be closed, by strict directions from Regina. Henry peeked around the corner and down the stairs. The woman was Emma indeed, but she looked different, her kind and goofy demeanour was gone, and it was taken over by a tired, mad woman. She was unrecognizable; such a far cry from the Emma he knew and loved. The man turned around, and to Henry's big surprise, it was actually just David. Why were they so angry and yelling at each other? He contemplated whether to go downstairs, or go back to bed to ignore it all. The choice got easy when he heard the word _adultery_ and _disgrace_. He was only 11 years old, but he knew that those words were not nice words.

His feet shuffled heavily down the hall, before coughing and grunting captured his attention. The noises came from the master bedroom. Regina's bedroom. He had not seen his mom since that day in the forest, or rather, 48 hours ago. It was not because he was scared of her; he was terrified of how she would look and if the curse had affected her feelings towards everything. If she had reversed to her old ways, or if she would continue on her recently heroic path. Should he knock? What if she couldn't speak? He decided that it was best if he carefully opened the door to see what position she was in, and if she even was awake. There was a good chance that the curse had wiped all of her energy.

There she was, lying on her back under the duvet. He could not tell if she was asleep or not, but her slowly heaving chest told him that she did not have problems breathing, which was a big relief.

"Who- who's there?" Regina said, almost in a whimper followed by a cough. She tried to sit up straight, as if to protect herself. Henry rushed over to her, and helped her lay down comfortably.

"Mom, it's just me, Henry." He said and pushed the hair out of her face. He could not control the gasp that escaped his lips when his eyes landed upon his mother's face. It was almost completely blue, with gashes, her lips were completely chapped. He made eye contact with her, and he wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. She turned her head away; however, she reached out for Henry's hand and held on to it tightly.

"I _do not_ want you to see me in this state." She said, with the little of authority and conviction she had left in her body. Henry let go of her hand, and went to the other side of the bed. Regina just pulled her hand back to her body, closed her eyes in disappointed of the fact that Henry left her. That was until she felt the bed dip, and someone laying down in front of her face. She reluctantly opened her eyes, only to be met by brown, comforting orbs. He had this smile on his face that was familiar of sorts; he would smile like that when he was happy. It had been such long time since the last time she had seen her son smile like that in her presence. A small, pale hand reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. Henry let his palm rest on Regina's uninjured cheek, and he began stroking his thumb just under her eye.

"I think you're beautiful." He whispered to his mom. That was all it took to break down the last of Regina's wall; her insecurities. A heart-wrenching sob escaped Regina's lips as she used all the energy she had left to lift her arm and lay it around her son's waist, and pull him in close to her body, feeling his heart beat against her chest. It was horribly painful, but it was the most beautiful kind of pain she had ever felt.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

"You don't go cheating on your wife when she is in fucking fairy-tale land, fighting for her life, only to be back in your arms, David!" Emma yelled. She eventually came back after the initial shock of the adultery revelation, but now, all she wanted to do was yell things at David that he already knew.

"I know that, Emma. Just let me explain." He said, holding his hands up in mock surrender to show his daughter that she had the upper hand of this fight. Of course, he knew his "affair" with Regina was the wrong thing. However, out of all of his "mistakes", Regina was most definitely his favourite.

"I don't want to hear it. There is no excuse!" Emma yelled and walked towards him in a raging pace, fists clenched at her sides. Her voice was on the verge of breaking, and there were tears threatening to fall down her cheeks that were red with anger.

"I'm a real person, Emma. I'm not the perfect Prince Charming. I make mistakes, because I am human, just like you. Your mom and I had problems for a long time, but we always supressed them; there was always a new adventure waiting for us, or some curse to be broken. We never had time to actually get to know each other and fall in love." Charming said, his voice raised, but not in a condescending way, but like he wanted Emma to listen to every word he said. Emma stood there for a long time, just processing what had just been thrown at her. She was 29 years old; this should not affect her as much as it did. However, they were the only parents she had ever had that actually cared for her, no matter what. That unconditional love a child is meant to receive.

"Did you ever love her? My mom?" she asked carefully, like she was a little child again.

"Of course I did."

"But?"

"I was never fully _in_ love with her as I wish I was." He admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. That was the first time he had ever acknowledged the fact that he was never in love with Snow. There is a certain way you should feel for a person you are truly in love with; you would be willing to do anything and everything for that person. Emma shifted uncomfortably, mouth agape.

"What is this? Some joke? You have a kid together!"

"Yes, we do, and I have never regretted that decision." Emma started pacing, muttering curses under her breath. Her hands flew up to her hips, and she tucked them into her waist.

After a long silence, Emma finally spoke up, "How long?"

"What?" Confusion was written all over David's face. Emma took a step closer before she continued.

"How long have you and Regina been… _intimate_?" David would never lie to his daughter, bit this was one of those hard decisions where the lie can actually save the feelings of the other person. However, David had learned that lies come back and bite you straight in the ass. It felt right to just come out clean right away.

"2 days after you fell through the portal."

"Seriously? You went over to Regina's house, tail between your feet, seeking comfort, only to end up _fucking_ her?" Emma was only half way through her rant before she saw someone at the top of the stairs.

" _Must_ you be so loud? You are scaring Henry." Regina said, clutching to the rails, as if her life depended on it. Ironically enough, she had good reason to.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" David and Emma ran up to her and grabbed each side of her waist, and helped her keep her weight of her feet. Regina flinched in pain, but it soon disappeared.

"You were scaring Henry." She simply stated as they carried her back to the bed and laid her carefully down on top of the duvet this time. David told them he was going downstairs for some water, and that he would take Henry back to bed.

"Do you promise that you're not gonna' hurt her? I heard you talking about her." Henry said, keeping a glare toward Emma.

"Kid, I promise you, I will _not_ hurt Regina." Emma said, taking his hand in hers, but he quickly pulled away. He wanted her to know that he was upset with her. Henry bent down, and kissed Regina goodnight on the cheek before he left the room. Emma was just turning around to leave before Regina spoke up.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings, I hope you know that. This is not about you." She said, and Emma turned around so quick, it surprised Regina that she did not get dizzy.

"Hurt my feelings? You _fucked_ a married man, Regina! Don't you have any self-respect?"

"I never, as eloquently as you put it, _fucked_ David. We kissed. Once. That's it." Regina said, so slow and firmly that it took Emma by surprise. She thought her dad had been so reckless, but he had only kissed the woman. However, it still counts s cheating. He was still legally married to his wife; he cannot go around kissing every woman he wants. Nevertheless, it _was_ Regina. Emma had always noticed this chemistry between her father and Regina, but she never really gave it much thought. Secretly, she had noticed her mom and dad's relationship going downhill, but she had chosen to ignore it.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Emma sneered at the brunette, her words like venom.

"No, it's not. I just wanted you to know all of the facts necessary for you to understand this situation." Emma scoffed and raised her eyebrows. How could she possibly understand this? This is cheating, and David's wife, her mother, just died.

"She's dead." Emma said, but she did not understand her own words, she did not want to understand. The only person she had close to being her mother, was gone because of her. Regina looked surprised at Emma's words, but quickly recovered.

"I know." Tears gathered in both women's eyes. Emma just sat down at the edge of the bed and gave a long, exhausted sigh. Regina scooted over, so Emma had room.

"I'm not mad." Emma said, and Regina mutely nodded, her eyes glistening with appreciation. Regina's biggest fear was that Henry and Emma was going to hate her for "stealing" David.

"Thank you, Emma." David came running through the door with a glass of water in his left hand. Emma and Regina just stared at him, mouths agape.

"Shit, I fell asleep at the counter, okay?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose. United laughter spread all over the room as the sun rose outside the window, creating yet another day.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The smell of breakfast hit Regina's nose as she turned around in her sheets, stretching her muscles that had been asleep for the past 7 hours. That was the longest amount of sleep she had have for weeks, maybe even months. The smell only grew stronger by the minute, so she carefully opened one of her eyes, because her massive black eye hurt like a bitch. Why did her bedroom smell like food? She had most certainly not got up and begun cooking, because she could not even wiggle her little toe without some sort of pain. She figured either Henry is cooking or rather burning something, or Emma and David stayed over. The latter seemed most likely, since Henry always slept in. There was a faint knock on the door, before it ripped open, and a happy David came through. He had this weird table in his hand with food on it.

"Hey, you're awake! So, I made French toast for you." He said as he sat down the tray on the opposite side of the bed from Regina, so she could sit up straight and settle in as comfortable as possible. There was this split second, where their gaze locked, as David got up from fluffing her pillows. Her brown eyes were beautiful as the sunrays carefully hit her iris. The sun made it look like when you release a drop of paint into a glass of water, it was mesmerizing to watch. The colours of her iris danced around her eyes and it was the most stunning phenomenon David had ever seen. He had obviously been staring too long, as Regina began shifting her gaze, and stretching her neck away from his intense stare. Suddenly, he remembered why he was there in the first place, and quickly bent over Regina to get the tray. As he did, Regina could smell the same perfume she sensed the first night David came and asked for help. She quickly recovered, and coughed to cover up her reaction to his presence.

"I did not know you could cook, Charming." She said, the start of a smirk gracing her plump lips, before it disappeared quickly as her black eye reminded her that she had just had her face smashed in. David drew in a sharp breath as he reach for the pain medication.

"I don't." He said just as Regina took a bite. He just shrugged, and she thought he had just gone to Granny's or something.

"So watch out for eggshells." He said, and Regina choked on her omelette. David laughed as Regina tried to gain some sort of posture. He brought a napkin up, and wiped the side of her moth carefully, considering all of the bruises. Regina gave him a small smile, her eyes shiny with admiration.

"Thank you." She said honestly.

"No problem, I'll wipe your butt if you need me to." He replied, trying to be funny, but ended up remembering whom he was talking to. He made an audible, uncertain wincing sound, and squinted his eyes. There was this long pregnant pause, before Regina started laughing. He quickly joined her, before someone came bursting through the door. There, in all his glory, Henry Daniel Mills in his Ninja Turtles pyjamas. His hair was a complete mess, and he had dried drool running down the side of his mouth.

"Looking like a million bucks this morning, Henry!" David chuckled, as Regina joined him. Henry shuffled over to the other side of the bed and laid down, back against Regina and David.

"Okay, so I have a proposition for you." David started. Without any objections from Regina, he continued. "Well, it's more like information since you don't have a say in the matter, but still, I like to give you the opportunity to decide for yourse-"

"Stop! Jesus, ramble much?" Regina chuckled, and absentmindedly stroked Henry's back, who had just fallen asleep again, carefully with her almost healed arm. "Just tell me."

"Yeah, so, I have to go to the station and deal with some stuff, since both the Mayor and the Sheriff are out." Regina's eyes became filled with fear, and her mouth opened slightly.

"Just a couple of hours." David said and reached out for her arm. He took a hold of her hand, and began some calming stroking gestures on the back of it. Regina just shifted her eyes from David to their hands and gave a small smile. After a few minutes, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. He got up, placed another kiss on the crown of her head. When he got to the doorframe, he stopped and turned around and looked at Regina.

"What is it?" She asked, amusement laced her voice. David just shrugged, but soon that shrug turned into a dance move. Soon David stood in her doorframe just jamming out with no music around. Regina was just relishing in his motions and laughed along. She always laughed around him; her heart always sped up in his presence. She stuttered, and she has never even missed a single letter when she spoke, usually. Until David came along that is, and her words got mixed up so quickly, and all her sense left her instantly.

"Okay, so I'm leaving now." He said, scratching the back of his neck in the most adorable way Regina had ever seen. "I've got your back, Gina." The statement was so simple; however, it meant everything for a broken and battered woman. People would tell her that she should trust them, and Regina always did, insistent on seeing the best in people. Look where it got her. However, David was a far cry from the others; he had actually shown her that he had her back, and will continue to protect her, even though he know who she is and what she has done in the past.

He is either refusing to see who she was, and that always ended badly. The people in her life would always choose to only see the good parts, and just ignore her evil ones. The bad part would be supressed for so long, that when she was going to let out a small part of it, everything would hit her at once. Or, he could simply not care less about who she was and what she had done. The former seemed more accurate. Why open a battered and broken heart for love, when all she ends up with is another piece of her heart stolen or crushed? The walls she had spent years building were the only thing she had left, and now they were crumbling down by the second.

"I know, and I am forever grateful for that."

"But?" he asked, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"But why?"

Before he walked out completely, Regina could hear him say, "I think you know why."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 **A/N: So sorry for the wait, you guys! Here's chapter 12. And Happy Thanksgiving!**

This was getting ridiculous. Regina had been in bed for five days straight, and she was beginning to go mad of those four walls. Especially, since David was ignoring her after that little incident. Sure, he was feeding her and helping her whenever she needed it, but she wanted more. She knew she had to give him some time after losing Snow, but that didn't make her want him any less. As the Evil Queen, with reign over an entire kingdom, Regina was used to getting what she wanted, whenever she wanted it, and whatever it was; waiting was not her strong suit. David was out doing God knows what to avoid her, and Henry was at school. After the curse, Henry refused to let Regina out of his sight, scared of letting her go. He was basically smothering her with that unconditional love she has always wanted, and she could not be happier. However, it still felt like something was missing, but she could not figure out what. This was what she had been looking for all of her life, allies, friends; _a_ _family_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming shut, and small footsteps, followed by a loud "MOM!" Henry burst through her bedroom door, and flopping down on the bed.

Regina frowned, "Henry, what did I tell you about that awful habit?" Henry lifted his head up from a big mountain of pillows with a wide grin.

"Eh, I don't know, stop it maybe?" Regina could not help but to flash him a smile of her own. She reached out her, now healing, arm and ruffled his hair. When she caught him frown at her actions, she pulled away her arm, and clutched it to her chest.

"Sorry, I should not have done that without permission." She said, barely above a whisper. Henry's heart fell at the pain in her expression. He grabbed her hand, brought it to his cheek, and made her hand caress it.

"Never, ever apologize for that, mom." Not trusting her voice, Regina just nodded, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"What I was going to say is that you have a nose bleed." Regina carefully brought her hand up to her nostril, and swiped her finger across her nose. She pulled the hand in front of her face, and could not help the gasp that escaped her lips at the blood; it was red, of course, but there was green, crackling electricity coming out from it, which seemed all too familiar. This is, obviously, not normal.

"Mom, what's going on?" Regina's hands were shaking, and tears streaming down her beautiful face as fright filled her expression. Her normally brown, comfortable eyes were now taken over by a bright, green colour, which swirled around her irises. Henry scrambled off the bed and reached into his pocket for his phone, quickly dialling Emma's number.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

A few minutes earlier, on the other side of Storybrooke, Emma sat in a booth at Granny's, stuffing her mouth full with bear claws.

"You can't just, like, ignore her forever." She said to David, before lifting the bear claw up to her mouth. David looked at her, before following his daughter's suit. He was not even sure why he kept ignoring her. Maybe he was afraid? Nonsense, he was Prince Charming; nothing scares him! Except for an injured, beautiful, strong and awesome mayor down Mifflin Street. He just lost Snow. Snow is dead. Not alive, waiting for him at the apartment with a teacup and a smile. No one was making him heart shaped pancakes, and kissing him on the temple at night. No reassuring smiles, no hope speeches. She was gone. It never really occurred to him that Snow White was gone forever. A loud clang coming from the kitchen snapped him out of his thoughts. He cleared his voice before answering his daughter. "I know."

Emma carefully looked up to find David's eyes covered in tears. His eyes met hers, and they were pleading and just plain sad. She had never seen him this helpless and lost. He was truly conflicted. Her hand reached over the table, and gave his hand a reassuring and loving squeeze telling him that she was there for him. David mouthed "thank you". Emma just smiled at him.

"I'm just gonna' go and grab a new glass of water." Emma said, pointing towards the counter. He just gave her a stiff nod in return. What was he supposed to do? Run into Regina's arms as if nothing in their past ever happened? Neglecting the fact that Regina has wanted Snow dead for decades? Regina, single handily, was to blame for missing his daughters childhood, and he was not sure if he was ready to forgive her for that. Of course, he knew it was petty, but Regina hadn't even apologized for it. Hadn't even mentioned it to him. He felt awful for keeping it against her, but he could not fight this feeling towards her. Bringing his eyes up to look at the watch upon the wall, he sighed because he knew he had to get back at the mansion in 15 minutes. He was tired of lying.

"David, it's Regina." Emma's voice snapped him out of it. He looked around the diner for her.

"No, stupid, Henry called. Regina is getting worse." She said, and David swore he saw tears forming in the corners of Emma's eyes, through his own. He scrambled up from his seat, leaving everything, and ran to his truck. If he only had stayed home with her, this would not have happened. God, why did he have to be such a damn coward? Well, the apple does not fall far from the tree. He skidded to halt when he saw the tires of his truck were slashed.

"What the hell? Who would do that?" Emma said, a little out of breath from running after David. It was clear that someone did this on purpose, the question was, _who_? David could feel the anger boiling inside of him, and to let it all out, he kicked the car. Emma flinched, but her face suddenly softened as she saw what fell out of the tire. She bent down and picked it up. Holding it in front of her face, she studied it carefully. David caught his daughter's silence, and turned to her.

"Where did you get that? It looks like…" David sentence was cut short, as realisation flushed over his face. The knife looked very familiar.

"It's a crest." Emma finished, but when her father kept quiet, she looked at him, brows furrowed.

"What?" She said, shifting her gaze from the knife to David's face.

"It's the crest of the Dark Kingdom. _Regina's_ kingdom."

 **A/N 2: Okay, so I tried to make sort of a cliff hanger? Oopsie? Who do you guys think it is?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

" _Where did you get that? It looks like…" David sentence was cut short, as realisation flushed over his face. The knife looked very familiar._

" _It's a crest." Emma finished, but when her father kept quiet, she looked at him, brows furrowed._

" _What?" She said, shifting her gaze from the knife to David's face._

" _It's the crest of the Dark Kingdom. Regina's kingdom."_

"What? What is it doing lodged under your truck?" Emma said, a ridiculous expression on her face. David just shrugged, "I don't know."

"But what I _do_ know is that we have to get to Regina." He said, and started running towards the mansion.

Who possessed such a weapon in modern day Storybrooke? No one had ever gotten that close to Regina that they could steal from her, and live to tell the tale. The knife looked special, like something a queen would keep. Shaking his thoughts away, he looked behind him to see Emma barely keeping up. She was truly beautiful, just like her mother. A pang of grief hit him square in the chest, before he remembered the task at hand, and just kept his mind straight forward, toward the mayoral mansion. Snow had to wait. This was now. _Regina_ was now. The windows of the mansion were illumination green, which made it look like some sort of a thunderstorm. David threw the door open, and ran up the stairs towards the master bedroom. He skidded to a halt when he saw Henry hiding behind one of the doors, using it as a shield, his tiny body was shaking with fear.

"Henry, what's happening?" he bent down to the boy's level, but the kid was frozen to the spot.

"We were talking…and….and…she had a nosebleed…she was laughing…and suddenly she just… her blood was green...and…"

"Her blood was green, what do you mean by that?" David asked, and wanted to shake the kid out of his trance.

"David, there's no use, the kid is traumatized. I got him, you go get Regina." David just nodded, and ran down the hallway leading to the master bedroom, where Regina was. He pulled his hand towards the doorknob, but hissed and retracted his hand when he noticed that the knob was scalding hot. Stepping back, he collected his strength, and kicked down the door.

The sight that met him was terrifying in so many ways. There she was, laying on the bed twisting around in pain, and it looked like she was breaking her own bones to get the magic out. Obviously, there is an awful price to pay for taking on the death curse. He finally got to his senses, and ran to her aid, only to be thrown way by a force to the other side of the room. Magic. Looking around the room to find out where the surge came from, his eyes stopped on the big mirror by her vanity. Stepping closer he could see small, black waves in the glass, dancing around. When the magic in the mirror moved to the left, so did Regina. Looking between the former queen and the mirror, it finally clicked. Someone was controlling Regina through it. He hid behind the mirror, grabbed her chair and was ready to crush it, when Regina suddenly stopped moving. She just fell down to the mattress, looking like she was in a peaceful sleep. Too peaceful.

"Regina!" He ran towards her, this time, nothing threw him away. His heart was beating in his ear, and his eyes were all blurry due to the tears streaming down his face. Regina was not moving at all, even though David was shaking her. Unsteady hands started to do CPR, checking her pulse frequently. Nothing. He changed his manoeuvre into the lip version, to get the air back into her lungs. _Breathe. Just breathe, damn it._

"Come on, Regina." Emma stormed through the door, a ridiculous look on her face.

"What the hell happened?" she yelled as she ran towards the bed, and looked down at Regina, her eyes terrified. _Come on, Regina. Don't leave him alone_. "I don't know, Emma. She won't start breathing."

Minutes passed, and suddenly the unimaginable happened. David stopped. He slowly rose off Regina's body, and looked down at her peaceful face. She looked so much younger, just like the night he came into her home asking for help. She looked so beautiful.

"Don't stop, David! You _can't_ just stop! Henry needs her, _you_ need her. Hell, even I need her!" Emma said, hitting her dad's chest. David just took it, but after a few seconds, he grabbed her fists, and just held her small, shaking body against his.

"I know, Emma. But there is nothing more I can do." He said, more to convince himself. He could try to save her, but without the Blue Fairy's magic or magic in general, was not an option. Too many lives were lost due to magic. _Magic_. The mirror! All of this happened because of the mirror. Realising Emma, he ran over to the vanity and studied the mirror up close, noticing how the black swirls were still there, but they had somehow paused. The pattern looked familiar. They looked like Regina's eyes when sunlight hit them, and you could see her soul dancing around in her irises. Suddenly, he froze. This was not Regina's eyes. _This killed her_. Anger boiling up inside him, until the moment before it spilt, resulting in a fist crushing into the mirror. Now, the black swirls were flying around in the air, and it felt like time froze. The magic flowed gracefully around the room, before disappearing completely.

"What the hell was that?" Emma yelled, throwing her arms around like a little kid. David did not say anything; he just walked towards the bed and stared down at Regina. He could not lose her this way. She deserved so much better, after all she has been through. The room was filled with Emma's poor attempt to stifle her sobs in the sleeve of her jacket. David just frowned at Regina before bending down and blowing more air into her lungs.

"She's not done here yet." He said through gritted teeth, as he pushed the palms of his hands down on her chest. _One, two, push. One, two, push. Bend down, blow. Damn it._

"Damn it, Regina!" He said, turning around. Emma just sobbed louder. Turning around like a tornado, his fist hit Regina hard, square in the chest. Both father and daughter's eyes bulged out of their skulls, when a small and tired coughing sound came from the former queen.

"Regina?" David threw him shelf on the bed, and held her close, tilting her head up so she could breathe better. Emma followed his act, and sat down on the other side of the bed and pushed the hair out of her face. She noticed that her breathing was shallow, and her breaths were rapid.

"She needs a doctor, dad. I think her ribs are broken." Emma said, quickly wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks. David just nodded, and reluctantly put her down to go to her closet to grab her a jacket or something.

"I'm gonna' go pull up the car so it's closer to the door." Emma yelled, already running down the stairs. David moved quickly towards the bed, and started to carefully dress her. Her body was limp, only her breathing assuring him that she was alive. Even if she lived, there still could be brain damage after that much trauma, and there was the nosebleed before she fainted. Stopping his actions, he just looked at her. She was truly beautiful. It looked like she was sleeping, as her features were completely relaxed. A loud honk brought him out of his thoughts, and he bent down and picked her up bridal style, carefully, considering her ribs. Walking down the stairs, he could feel something on his upper chest. Looking down, he saw Regina's shaking hand grabbing his shirt, holding on to him. Then David felt something he had not in a very long time. He felt hope.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Adelaide Barker used to be a well-known royal chambermaid and nurse during her time in the Enchanted Forest. Every royal family had heard of her, and wanted her in their staff. After the damn curse, Adelaide has worked under Doctor Whale for 29 years at Storybrooke Hospital as a nurse. She had encountered every drunken rant and stupid comment that cockroach of a man had ever said, but still, she did not have the courage to quit her job. She needed it to keep her house. Adelaide was certain that Whale would force her out in retirement in a couple of years though. Who needs a 65-year-old nurse? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a blonde female running through the door of the ER.

"We need some help over here! It's the Mayor, she's badly injured!" The blonde yelled. Adelaide could recognize her as the town's sheriff, Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina was hurt? No one in the ER even acknowledged her. They showed some sort of reaction when Miss Swan screamed for help, but when they found out who needed help, everyone was suddenly busy.

"What is wrong with you people? There is an injured woman in my car, she nearly died, like five minutes ago, so get off of your damn asses and help me!" Emma screamed, a frantic look on her face. Putting down the chart she had in her hand, Adelaide jogged over to Emma and grabbed her upper arms.

"Hi, honey, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Adelaide asked the sheriff who was currently in a massive shock, trying to calm her down with subtle strokes up and down her arms.

"Regina she…she was dead. My dad is in the car with her. Can you help her please?" Emma said, her lip wobbled and eyes tired. Adelaide nodded, and Emma gave a loud sigh of relief.

"Lead the way, Miss Swan." Nodding, Emma turned around; appreciately grabbed the nurse's hand, and led her out of the ER and out into the parking lot where a vintage Mercedes Benz was waiting.

"Her hand let go of my shirt!" David came running from the other side of the car towards Emma and Adelaide.

"Sheriff, go grab something we can lay her down on." Adelaide told Emma firmly, which made the sheriff move quickly towards the entrance. David furrowed his brows when he saw Adelaide's face when she studied Regina. She looked sad, and almost sorry. No one cared for the queen. Emma came running back with a stretcher and a blanket.

"Here, lay her down," Adelaide said and guided David towards it.

"What the hell happened to her?!" The nurse yelled as they ran towards the entrance, ignoring the glares from the hospital staff, including doctor Whale, the only surgeon on call.

"I don't… magic… and I…" David stuttered out, clearly overwhelmed by the situation.

"Okay, let's just get her inside." Adelaide looked down at the beautiful woman and felt incredibly guilty. How could this be the same woman she left some 35 years ago?

Walking down the halls of the castle after the big wedding that took place that day, Adelaide was exhausted, stumbling her way to her bedroom. Looking out the window, she saw the sun starting to rise, which meant that she did not have a lot of time before she had to get up again and make the royal family their breakfast. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. However, the steps seemed almost reluctant. It was dark so she could not quite tell who it was, but when the person stepped into the light, Adelaide could not help the gasp that escaped her lips. It was the young queen. Her always-beautiful face was swollen and purple, and her lips were covered in blood.

"…your majesty? Are you alright?" The younger brunette just looked at the chambermaid with a heart-breaking smile.

"Yes miss, I'm fine, thank you." The queen started to walk away, but Adelaide stepped in front of her, hindering any way of stepping around her. The older woman carefully brought her hand up to Regina's face, and carefully pulled her hair away from her face, to inspect further injuries on her face. When she touched a severely bruised spot, the queen winced and pulled away.

"Your majesty, may I ask how this happened?"

"No, you may not." Adelaide was not an idiot. She knew. However, she nodded at the queen.

"Well, will you at least let me help you clean your wounds up?" She asked with a kind smile. The queen looked surprised at first, her mouth agape, opening and closing several times before she broke into a grateful smile. She did not have to be alone.

"I would like that very much, thank you."

That was just the first of many times she had helped the queen. Regina was just 18 years when she married a man thrice her age. It was very common in the Enchanted Forest, but it did not make it any less…disgusting and stomach churning. Rolling the stretcher into an OR, she grabbed Doctor Whale by his coat and pulled him into prep area.

"What the hell, Ms. Barker?" Whale yelled at the nurse; however, Adelaide did not even flinch.

"You are operating on Mayor Mills," Whale did not look amused and was about to interrupt, but the older woman cut him off, "You will not like it, but you will do it. That woman does not deserve this. If you don't believe me, don't do it for her. Do it for her 11-year-old son who loves her dearly, and I know that you care about Henry too. You are a doctor; you took an oath to heal whomever, regardless of what they have done. So, get scrubbed and do your goddamned job, you sleazy, no-good-"

"Jesus Christ woman, I'll do it!" He said and slammed the chart on the table, before getting ready for the surgery. The nurse smiled. "That's all I ask."

Walking out into the waiting room, she was met by two blonde sheriffs running towards her, bombing her with several questions at the same time.

"Quiet!" The nurse yelled at them, making heads turn towards them.

"Doctor Whale just took Miss Mills into surgery, it will probably take up to eight hours. Her injuries were extensive, and since it was magic, it will take longer." David let out a relieved sigh and Emma smiled.

"Thank you so much-" Emma stopped a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" The nurse let out a little laugh at the flushed sheriff.

"Nurse Adelaide Barker, at your service." She reached her hand out for the young sheriff to shake, which Emma accepted gratefully. After a few minutes of small talk, Emma announced that she was getting coffee, leaving the nurse and her father alone. The nurse eyed David carefully, which he noticed.

With a small smile he said, "What?"

"Be cautious and patient with her, and she will become the greatest joy in your life." With that, the nurse turned around and left a dumbfounded David with tears in his eyes. He was scared he was losing her before he had even found her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I recently moved across this lovely earth to finish my studies. I have had a very rough year with more grief for two life times, so the motivation was not there. And honestly, writing this story felt more like a chore than something I normally do for my own pleasure. I had to stop tormenting myself, and fall in love with writing again. I am so sorry, to all of you who have been nothing but kind and loyal. Please forgive me.**_

Being next to kin is exhausting. Waiting is horrible. Waiting and not being able to do anything, even borderline helpful, is excruciating. David had been sitting in the waiting room for hours, tormenting and blaming himself for everything cruel he had ever said or even thought about Regina. He missed her smile. She was a very beautiful woman, her body was to die for, and she was the smartest woman he had met by far. However, all David could think about was her smile. How it could make him feel warm on the coldest of days; how it could light up the darkest of his days. That smile. He just hoped he got to see it again.

* * *

Darkness. Pain. Scrunching her brows together, silently praying for the pain to stop, and all of this to be over. Someone was talking to her; she could see a blurry face and lips moving, but she could not hear a single sound. What Regina would give to hear Henry screaming at his games, Emma Swan happily talking her ear off, and David…David's beautiful voice. Regina grit her teeth together, hoping it would make her hearing come back. It did not. Carefully, she pulled her hand up to her ear and pointed at them, trying to give whomever was helping her, a hint that she could not hear them. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain in her arm, followed by a tingling sensation. _Huh, an IV?_ However, Regina was feeling very sleepy _. Oh no._ Feeling darkness take over, Regina's hand fell back to the mattress.

* * *

"Doctor Whale, I really think that it is necessary to give her more drugs. She's been through enough." Adelaide was begging him to relive some of the former queen's pain, but he denied her every request. She could see Regina's brow weakly scrunching together. Even in her sleep, she could feel pain. Whale pulled a tired hand down his face as if her entire existence was annoying him, which was probably true.

"I have other patients to tend to. As for the drugs, she deserves every bit of agony she's in right now." With that he left the nurse alone with his patient. Adelaide shuffled over to Regina´s bedside, and took her pale, lifeless hand in her own. The nurse started humming, and stroked the back of the younger woman´s hand with her thumb. Leaning down, she whispered,

"What did they do to you, my child?"

* * *

" _Nurse Barker!" Hearing her name, Adelaide barely had enough time to turn around before a young brunette launched herself around her neck, hugging her tightly. After her initial shock, Adelaide returned the hug, and let out a warm sigh against the queen's ear._

" _What brings you home so soon, my child?" The older woman asked as she reluctantly pulled away from the hug. When she saw the queen, she could barely believe her eyes. In front of her stood no ruler. Regina´s figure resembled a stick, her cheeks were hollow, the dress that was tailored to fit like a glove, was now loose around her hips. Worst of all was the look in the woman's eyes. Gone was that radiant fire that everyone admired. Her soul. Adelaide knew better than to ask, so she turned to King Leopold._

" _May I escort the queen to her chambers to draw her a bath?" The King seemed uninterested as he just waved his approval before leaving the room, already carrying a cup of ale. Waiting until the King was out of sight, she rushed to Regina´s side, helping her stand properly._

" _What happened, girl?" The nurse asked through a sob. Regina was the closest thing she had ever had to a daughter, and seeing her like this was heartbreaking. The younger girl did not answer, but based on how much she was leaning on the nurse was very revealing on how much pain she was in. Adelaide laid Regina down on her bed, and rushed to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. Standing next to Regina, the nurse started dabbing the cloth gently on a pale and scalding hot forehead. The queen´s ragged breaths soon turned into evened out ones at the gentle caress. That was when Adelaide Barker promised herself and the girl laying on the bed, that she would never leave her alone, ever again._

* * *

Drumming his fingers on the chair seemed to make time go faster. If not, David had wasted four hours of his time. Not that it mattered; it had given him some time to think though, and fall into the scary thoughts that hide in the back of his mind. The feelings that many do not want to admit that they have, so they believe that not thinking them, makes them untrue. Sadly, that is not the case. Those feelings are true, and they matter. However, David could not shake this one awful thought. Had he fallen for Regina or the idea of her? Sure, Regina was an attractive woman, men would die and kill to be with her, but that was beside the point. Regina had split his family for 28 years, surely his heart was bound to have some hard feelings. How come he could not? He could not blame her, even though she was the only person behind his almost three decades long suffering. David liked the idea of having someone to come home to, talk to and kiss. Someone to grow old with, taking care of grandchildren together. The real question was, was Regina the one standing next to him?

"Code blue, third floor, paging Doctor Whale." The speakers rang through the room, as Emma walked into the room, two coffees in her hands. David was just staring ahead as Emma sat down next to him.

"Isn't Regina on the third floor?" Emma asked and David did not understand why that was upsetting at all, as he just looked at Emma like a question mark.

"What does code blue mean then?" David asked angrily.

"Dad, code blue is cardiac arrest. When the heart stops beating," Emma barely had enough time to catch David´s coffee as he ran to the stairs. Putting the drinks down, Emma followed suit, and conquered the stairs step by step. Big machines were being rolled into Regina´s IC-room, followed by nurses. David stood still as he watched Regina´s chest jolt up from the mattress with each shock. Tears were streaming down his face and Emma was openly sobbing as they watched the assault on the petite brunette.

"Enough." David said, barely above a whisper.

He started to walk into the room, and pushed the nurses away. He looked into Adelaide´s eyes.

"Enough." He repeated. Adelaide understood, and responded with a nod and backed away from him. He walked up to Regina´s lifeless body, leaned down and kissed her lips. The sobs finally came when her lips were ice cold. This was not a sleeping curse. If it was, she would be awake by now. Emma grabbed her father by the shoulders and led him out of the room and all the way down to the car. Emma decided to take David back to the apartment, make him some dinner and prepare to tell Henry the news. When they arrived at the apartment, David went straight to his bed and laid down. Emma was about to do the same thing when her phone started ringing. Thinking it was Ruby, Emma almost hung up. However, she recognized the numbers. Her hands scrambled and shook as they hit the answer button.

"Emma Swan," There was a slight pause.

"Hello, this is Nurse Barker. I don't know how to tell you this, but…Regina's awake."

* * *

A/N 2: I know this chapter is very jumpy, but I wanted to show the thoughts running through the minds of these characters.


	16. Info about the future of this story

Hi darlings!

I have kind of lost my interest in this story, as many of you have noticed. I do not procrastinate, nor avoid this story; I just do not know how to proceed, nor how this can escalate into something beautiful. This has been eating me up, and I feel so bad that I am no longer capable of finishing this story. I am currently working with my beta on a new story, which I have planned for months. Would you guys be interested in reading it if I posted it? I might come back to AMLM in the future, but right now, it is not a good fit for me. Please leave a review, giving your opinions on this.

Thank you for all of your support and love this past year, I am forever grateful.

Love,

 _Seriousoncer_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **A/N: You guys. I sat at home, not really having any homework or assignments, and I realized I wanted to write my story. I came up with new ideas and ways for the story to go, and I just wrote. I am truly shell-shocked. I think when I was sort of giving up on my story, the will to finish it just came and punched me in the face. I thank all of you for encouraging and supportive words; they are highly appreciated. So without further ado, chapter 16.**_

"Emma Swan," There was a slight pause.

"Hello, this is Nurse Barker. I don't know how to tell you this, but…Regina's awake."

Emma pulled the phone away from her ear to see if the number was fake or from out of state. When she realized it was indeed the hospital, she lifted the phone back up to her ear. "What do you mean? If this is some kind of sick joke..."

"No! I would never do that! When we were extracting the tube down her throat, she started coughing, and I don't… I don't know what happened, Sheriff Swan, but she is awake and responding. Can you come to the hospital as soon as possible?" There was a long pause while Emma was processing everything.

"Yes! Yes, of course, we'll be there in a… jiffy!" Emma scrambled to her feet, knocking over everything as she did. David was seated on the bed with his head cradled in his hands. Tears were evident on his cheeks. Emma came into view, but David could not bring himself to look at his daughter.

"David, get up, we need to go to the hospital!" David did not react however, just thinking about going to the hospital, made his stomach churn. Emma grabbed his hands, making him look at her, and told him more firmly, "Dad. Regina is awake. We need to go. Right now."

David just laughed a humourless laugh, "Emma, that's not funny, I don't always get your sense of humour, but that's very dark, and…"

"Hey! First of all, my sense of humour is great! Secondly, I am not joking though, Regina is awake, for real." David was stunned, and just gaped at the teary-eyed blonde.

"Who told you that?" He stuttered out, carefully, as if he was scared that Emma was kidding and he was the butt of the joke. Emma smiled an almost apologetic smile at her father.

"Nurse Barker!" Emma yelled while dragging her father out of bed. David just stared at her for the longest time, tears glistening in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he replied in the quietest voice Emma had ever heard.

"Are you sure?" Emma gave her father a reassuring smile, before reaching out her hand to touch his.

"I swear on Henry's life." Emma answered determinedly. David finally got his wits about him, and hauled ass out the door, Emma not far behind him.

" _Regina, you better get your behind down here, or so help me!" Cora yelled at the top of her lungs. Little steps could be heard in the grand hall, from the little princess. A small Regina revealed herself in front of her mother, out of breath from running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Cora just stared at her disapprovingly, and with her left eyebrow raised in that oh-so familiar manner._

" _Care to explain why there is mud on your dress?" Her mother said, as she held up the dress in front of her daughter. Regina looked surprised that her mother found it, as she spent well over an hour trying to get the stain out by rubbing it with water and soap in the sink. When she noticed the stain would not go away, she hid it in the stables, behind the saddles. Cora would not be caught dead in there. Or so she thought. Biting her lower lip, Regina twisted her foot in a childish manner, as she hung her head low._

" _You know better than to not answer me, you insolent child!" Cora said and stomped her foot, which made Regina jump and start to squirm under her mother's gaze. Releasing her lower lip, Regina started to explain._

" _I was just out playing with Rocinante." Regina stated carefully, looking at her mother while searching her face for a reaction. However, Cora just closed her eyes, and let out a disapproving sigh. She laid the dress down on the dining table, as she bent down to Regina's height, their faces merely inches apart._

" _Just playing?" Regina winced as she realized her mistake. She was not supposed to play, unless Cora allowed her to._

" _Yes…She looked so bored, Mother." Regina said, her mother's face now wearing a disbelieving expression._

" _Horses do not get bored, Regina. You are not supposed to be playing; you are way too old for such. You are five years old, and we do not act as if we were commons, do we now?" Her mother's nails were digging into Regina's upper arm, which would definitely leave bruises. The little girl's eyes filled with tears instantly, but they never fell. Not anymore. She was used to this kind of treatment. Tears would only make it worse._

" _Oh, what if something were to happen to Rocinante while you are in tutoring?" The fingers were so far into her arm, that the pain was starting to become unbearable for the small child. Reluctantly, Regina looked her mother in the eyes._

" _No, we do not, Mother. I will not do such a thing, ever again." Cora smiled an almost predatory smile, showing all of her teeth._

" _Never forget it." Her mother said sharply, as she turned away from the child, followed by picking the dress up and throwing it into the grand fireplace. Regina just stared at the flames, feeling her arm throb in pain and relief from the pressure that was previously stopping her blood flow._

That very same pain was occupying Regina's arm at this very moment. As well as her head. Her chest, her feet. Her entire body, honestly. Swallowing, she could feel her throat mimicking two pieces of sandpaper rubbing against each other. Realizing it added to the pain rather than giving relief, she stopped. Opening her eyes, she noticed was a hard task, as they felt glued together by an unknown substance. Remembering she could not hear anything the last time she was conscious, she started listening for the beeping of machines, or the faint sound of people casually chatting out in the hall, but she could not hear a thing. Starting to panic, Regina tried moving her arms in the form of hitting her own leg, to see if she was comatose or if she really was awake. She could feel a dull pressure on her thigh, and she let out a sigh of utter relief; at least her limbs were consistent with her thoughts.

Feeling someone touch her face, Regina let out a surprised yelp, and tried to move away as a reflex, but quickly realized that the touch was gentle. She could see a faint brightness through her closed eyelids. _Could blind people do that as well?_ She was already down to four senses, and she prayed to whomever was supposed to watch over her, not to lose any more. There was a slight pain in her eye before a beaming light took over her sight. Regina tried to blink to make the pain go away. _Blink. Blink, damn it_. Realizing her eyesight switched between lighter and darker, Regina let out a joyous sound. Blinking a few times, Regina could make out shapes and colours. Barely. A few moments later, her vision was almost clear, just some random black spots here and there.

Regina could now see who opened her eyes. It was a woman, an older one at that. The woman's lips were moving, but Regina's eyes were too tired to read them. Instead, she tried lifting her hand up to her ear to point at it. She did manage to lift it slightly, but not as high as she had originally intended. Regina saw the figure pointing to her own ears, followed by a shake of her head. Regina nodded her head quickly, relieved that the woman understood that she had a lack of hearing. The woman took a step closer, and Regina could make out her facial features. Regina's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Nurse Barker staring at her with an adoring look on her face. Then, the former queen let her lips curl up in a big smile, which had to hurt, but it was completely worth it as the look on the nurse's face was taken over by an expression of utter joy.

The woman said something slowly and clearly, so Regina could make it out.

" _Welcome back."_


End file.
